


Accidental Confessions

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC, Weecest, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like to share what's his.<br/>And Sammy sure as hell is his.<br/>An argument between the brothers leads to Sammy saying things he probably shouldn't have but neither of them can regret the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Sam or Dean. Though I wish I do, that right goes to the CW.

Rationally, Dean knew Sam would have friends. He was smart, athletic, good looking, and the most empathetic person in a 100 mile radius. So when he saw Sam giving his million dollar smile to someone that wasn’t him, he didn’t know how to react.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean put on his signature smirk as he strode on over to where his Sammy was talking animatedly with another boy that was too close for comfort.

“‘Sup, Dean?” 

"Just making sure you didn’t fall in a dittch while I wasn’t looking. Who’s this?" 

Jake extended his arm to Dean which Dean took and squeezed tightly, smiling to himself when he saw him flinch. 

"I’m Jake. We were just talking about meeting up after school to get a head start on the history project Mr. McDonald gave us."

Dean furrowed his brow as he cast an arm over his brother’s shoulder- who was still staring at Jake like he had the answers to the world, by the way- and bringing him closer. “Nah, I don’t think Sammy here can make it. We’ve got things to do, don’t we, Sammy?”

"Actually, Dean we don’t. Though I’m sure one of those girls over there waiting by the impala will be enough company today for you.”

Surely enough, over by the impala, there were three cheerleaders giving them a little wave.

"Come on, Sam. Hanging out with me has to be better than working on some dumb history project, right?"

"Hey, Sam maybe we should just-"

"No! I don’t see why I can’t study with Jake today."

"Because I said no."

The front of the school was beginning to clear out and by then, Jake was long gone. Dean had been staring daggers at the kid, making it clear that he was not wanted.

"Why the hell not?"

" "

"Well?"

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms. “Jesus- I just wanted to spend some time with you, okay?”

It’s not like he could just tell Sam he was in love with him and didn’t want to see him with Jake.

"I’m calling bullshit on that. Even the girls you fool around with get more of your time than I do!"

"But you’re not a girl that I’m hooking up with!"

"I know, and it’s not fucking fair!"

Sam froze. Eyes blown in horror, he stood there simultaneous kicking himself and praying that Dean hadn’t picked up on what he said.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as his shoulders went tense and Sam knew he was screwed. 

"In the car, Sammy."

"Dean- I didn’t- I mean- It’s not-"

“Now”

They got in the car. The cheerleaders ignored and oblivious to what just happened. Hell, Dean wouldn’t have believed what just happened if Sam wasn’t biting the corner of his lip looking terrified as hell in the seat next to him. 

"Dean- lemme just. I’m so sorry. I know that I shouldn’t feel this way and it probably grosses you out but- fuck- I can’t help it, okay? You’re all I have and I won’t ever bring this up again, I swear. I just, I don’t want you to leave me because of this, okay? I promise I’ll try to stop I-“

Sam’s face was red, babbling on without pause. Dean glanced over at him and had to pull over to the side of the road.

"Hey- Hey, Sammy. I’m not gonna leave you. Not now, not ever, okay? Now take some deep breaths for me."

Dean waited until he saw that Sam had visibly calmed down. Listening to the occassional cars driving past them, Dean let out a deep breath.

"So, you have the hots for me, huh?"

“Dean!”

Dean let out a light laugh, feeling the tension of everything that happened between them just half an hour ago disappear as he finally let his brother’s words process in his mind. He didn’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

"Just- I’m sorry, baby boy. I’m just so fucking happy.”

Dean had taken off his seatbelt now, inching his way towards Sam who still seemed unsure of what was happening. He reached slowly for Sam’s cheek, eyes locked with Sam’s, making his intent clear.

"Are you going to-?" Sam’s voice cracked and Dean gave his a small reassuring smile.

"Only if you want me to."

Dean closed the distance with Sam’s hand on his thigh. It was just a barely there touch of lips. A single second of pure bliss before they pulled apart, a shuddering breath escaping Sam.

Before Dean knew it, Sam was on top of him pressing kiss after kiss to his lips and down to his jaw line. They were closed mouth kisses, just on this side of too hard and far from experienced. 

Dean felt dizzy.

"Hey hey hey- Sam, Sammy-" Dean relunctantly pulled Sam’s face away from his neck and cradled his face with both his hands.

Sam leaned into his touch and stared at him hopefully. Dean thought he could melt. 

"I love you" It was barely above a whisper but he knew Sam heard him. Sam took one of Dean’s hand in his and kissed the palm, eyes still locked with Dean’s sated ones. 

"I love you too"

Dean was right. He could melt.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr:  
> dean-belongs-to-sammy.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests on here as well as on tumblr so lemme know if you want to read something and I'll think it over.


End file.
